Hogwarts: 2061 working title
by stephanie johnson
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry and his friends graduated and went on with their lives. Albus and Minerva retired together in Bermuda. Now, in 2061, join Birch, Ginny, and Elroy as they go to a Hogwarts that we remember. full summary inside!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hogwarts: 2061  
  
Author: Stephanie Johnson  
  
Rating: PG-13 to be safe  
  
Summary: In 1998, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort for the last time. He was destroyed and would never walk the earth again. Harry and his friends graduated from Hogwarts in June and went on to careers in the Ministry, continued their education at the University, tried their hands at Quidditch, and became Aurors. Some were married, some had children. Some children had children and so forth. After the defeat of Voldemort and the graduation of Harry, Albus Dumbledore took advantage of the peace and retired to live out the rest of his life in Bermuda. Minerva McGonagall retired to live the rest of her life with him. Now we come to 2061. Hogwarts is still the same, but there are all new students and all new teachers to become acquainted with. Join Birch Wood, Ginny Agpar, and Elroy Sanford as they spend their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Disclaimer: OK, I'm not going to insult your knowledge of which characters I own and which I do not. I'm also not going to ruin the mystery and the outcome of the story/ series by explaining how they are connected. If you are not familiar with, at the least, the first Harry Potter book, then this story/ series will not be as entertaining. Anything that Harry Potter fans recognize is more than likely the property of J.K. Rowling, and while in this story/ series I have tried to emulate her amazing mystery story style, I hope I do not insult it too badly.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I am trying to take the Harry Potter universe and fast- forward to the future. Yes, I am trying to add as many hints and clues as to how it all will end as JKR does. Yes, I am trying to confuse everyone with so much knowledge that everyone will be jumping to the wrong conclusions. Yes, SOMEBODY in the story/ series is linked by blood to Harry Potter. No, I will not tell you who... yet. Yes, I encourage you to send your guesses as to who is related to who or anything else to me (psychochild83@cs.com). No, I will not correct you or congratulate you... I don't want to ruin the surprise. No, I have not finished Hermione Granger & the Fall of Innocence, and yes, I know you all think I'm evil for how I've left it hanging. Please do not post guesses in the reviews, but please leave some sort of review, even if it's just a 'hi'!! Thanks in advance, and I'll get started.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The day that Birch Douglas Wood turned eleven, December 2, 2049, was the happiest day of his life... besides the day he succeeded in eating fifteen worms and beat Kevin Ward. It was the day he received his Hogwarts letter. He had been unable to sleep every night for a week before his birthday because he was so anxious to receive it. His mum and dad, Douglas and Diana Wood, had told him such wonderful stories about everything. They had both been Gryffindors in the same years. That was how they had met. They told him about their Transfiguration teacher, Professor Weasley, and the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns. (He was the only ghost who taught.) He had heard of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly- Headless Nick, the Gryffindor House Ghost.  
  
His parents wanted him to wait until the summer before his first year before going to Diagon Alley, so he waited... impatiently. Finally, it was two weeks before he'd be leaving aboard the Hogwarts Express. Every day for the last two months he had asked his parents if it was time for them to go. One day, his dad said, "Yes."  
  
Birch nearly screamed. They traveled via Floo Powder to Diagon Alley. He went to Ollivander's for a wand... his very first... a ten and a half inch mahogany with a core of phoenix feather. Inside Flourish and Blotts, he found his first-year texts. He bought a cauldron, quills, and inkbottles. "Mum, it says that I can take a cat or an owl with me," Birch pointed out. "Can I get one of the owls with the big eyes?"  
  
Diana laughed. "Their eyes are all pretty much the same, Birch, but let's go take a look, huh?"  
  
They walked into the pet store and Birch looked around. He saw an eagle owl that looked very disinterested in the rest of the world. There was a snowy that was pure white, and a tawny- brown with no ear tufts. There was a pygmy, which was only about as big as his hand and a barred owl that looked like it had brown eyebrows. He was torn between a Great Grey and a spotted owl. He finally decided on the spotted, because it had the bigger eyes.  
  
"So, Birch, what are you going to name her?" Douglas asked. "Mine was named Cannonball."  
  
"I think I'll name her Destiny," Birch replied. He rolled his deep brown eyes as he repeated, "Cannonball?"  
  
"I loved Chudley... it was the team your great grandfather made his name with, you know."  
  
Birch smiled at his father's obvious inner child. "Destiny it is then," he laughed. Douglas Wood pulled Birch to him and started playfully scraping his knuckles across his scalp, messing up his black hair.  
  
Diana watched with arms folded. "You know, my grandfather played Quidditch, too," she hinted.  
  
"Well, of course, Mum. He was one of the best. One of the youngest to ever play the World Cup," he recited. He knew his mum liked hearing that he knew his family history. He could easily go up to the great-grandparent level on both sides of his family tree. The only part he didn't know was the part that she didn't know. Her mother had died in childbirth. She didn't know more than the fact that her name was also Diana. Her father had raised her.  
  
"Let me rescue you then, Birch... Since that's what your great-grandpop would have liked," she added before going after her husband, distracting him with a big kiss. Birch squirmed away quickly.  
  
"Stop that, Mum! Dad!" Birch said, disgusted. Douglas and Diana laughed.  
  
"Come on, boy. We need to go get your robes," Douglas said, leading the three to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As Birch was being measured, he started talking to a boy who was standing nearby.  
  
"Hi, I'm Birch," he started.  
  
"I'm Elroy, John Elroy Sanford," the boy returned. He had dark brown hair with the hint of red in it. He had a spattering of freckles across the tops of his cheeks and nose.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Going to Hogwarts as well?"  
  
"Yep, first year, first kid my generation," Elroy replied.  
  
"Me too, except I don't have any younger siblings," Birch said. "I hope I get into Gryffindor. Both my parents were in it."  
  
"Really? Wow. My mum was a Gryffindor, but my dad was a Hufflepuff. I've heard lots of stories. like the Fat Friar!" Elroy started laughing.  
  
Birch decided that would have to be a Hufflepuff thing, because he had never heard of it. Elroy's robes were soon finished and his father, George Sanford, called him. "Well, see you at the Hogwarts Express, then, Birch," he said, holding his hand out. As Birch smiled and took his hand, a shiver crossed up his arm. Elroy laughed, showing him the muggle hand buzzer. "See ya!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
When the first of September rolled around, Birch was awake at the crack of dawn. "Dad!" he yelled, "Mum!" He slammed his trunk shut and climbed the stairs to his parents' bedroom, knocking loudly on the door. Finally his father emerged, hair disheveled, eyes still shut in sleep.  
  
"What is it, Birch?" he asked.  
  
"It's time, Dad! We've got to get to the Hogwarts Express!"  
  
Douglas sort of half-nodded, then shut the door. Diana came out almost immediately, completely dressed. It seemed that she had been awake a bit longer than Douglas. She went down and summoned together a breakfast while Doug got ready. The Wood family ate quickly before Birch was pulling them to the car.  
  
"There it is, Birch. Run straight at that post right there and you'll be on the other side," Doug said, pointing. They watched as an older girl ran through it.  
  
"We'll get you settled on the train, darling," Diana said.  
  
"No, it's ok, Mum. I'll be fine, besides. there's Elroy."  
  
"Well, be a good boy. Write us often," she replied, knowing he would rather they said goodbye out here.  
  
"I will, Mum. Bye, Dad."  
  
"Good-bye, son," Doug smiled.  
  
Birch quickly hugged his parents before following Elroy through the post to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Before him stood the Hogwarts Express. It was an old steam engine that had been used since long before Birch's grandparents had attended the school. He handed his trunks to one of the handlers, then boarded.  
  
"Hey, Elroy!" Birch said as he found Elroy's cabin. "Remember me?"  
  
"Yeah, hey Birch! Come on in! Have a seat."  
  
Birch sat down across from Elroy and started chatting. A short, slightly round boy knocked on the door as he opened it. "I don't suppose you've seen a girl named Patina?"  
  
"I don't believe so. Sorry," Birch replied.  
  
As he left, Elroy said, "How would we know? It's not like we wear nametags or anything."  
  
"Yeah, this is true."  
  
Another knock at the door, but this time, a girl entered. "Is your name Patina?" Elroy asked.  
  
"No, Ginny."  
  
"Oh, ok. Some boy is looking for her."  
  
"I was just wandering around, thought I'd introduce myself. Name's Virginia Agpar, but you can call me Ginny," she said, holding her hand out to the boys.  
  
"I'm John Elroy Sanford, I go by Elroy. Pleased to meet you," Elroy replied, shaking her hand. "This is Birch."  
  
"Wood."  
  
"Are you serious? Birch Wood?" Elroy started laughing. Ginny smiled and shook Birch's hand.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's a family joke. Dad's named Douglas, Grandfather's Ash, and his dad is Oliver."  
  
Elroy laughed even harder. "That's horrible!"  
  
"Have a seat, if you'd like, Ginny," Birch offered. Ginny smiled again and took a seat next to Elroy. As she sat down she pushed her dirty blonde hair back behind her ears.  
  
"So, anyway, what do you think about the classes we're gonna have?" Elroy asked once he got his breath back.  
  
"Well, I heard that Professor Weasley is a great Transfiguration teacher," Birch replied. "Both my parents loved her."  
  
"I've heard so many stories of secret passages and things that I shouldn't go looking for," Elroy grinned.  
  
"Headmaster Jordan is supposed to be pretty tough. My father got in trouble with him once. He was in Ravenclaw."  
  
They shared the anecdotes that had been handed down from their parents until they reached Hogsmeade Station. As they got of the train, there was a tall, lanky man calling all the first years to him.  
  
"First years! First years this way!" He piled the forty children into boats that started making their way across a giant lake. Birch, Elroy, and Ginny managed to get into the same boat. They gazed upon the centuries old castle together as they neared Hogwarts. The tall man had everybody get out of the boats and gather around. Soon, a man with shoulder length black hair wearing black robes met them.  
  
"We will be joining the upper-classmen in the Great Hall soon. When I call your name, you will proceed to the front of the Hall and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your House. Follow me."  
  
The forty children seemed a little taken aback by the Professor's brusque introduction. They didn't even know who he was, though Elroy had a good idea that it was Professor Snape, the Potions master.  
  
The children stood in the center of the Great Hall. The teachers' table was nearly full, only missing one person. He was currently setting the Sorting Hat out on the stool.  
  
The new children were shocked when the hat seemed to separate from its brim, much like a mouth, and started singing.  
  
"Listen here, children, and I'll tell you a tale. To shut your ears will be no avail. This castle is aged, truth be told, Almost three thousand years old. It was placed here by a mighty four, To educate the rich and the poor. There was Sir Godric Gryffindor, A man who was brave to the core. Wise Lady Ravenclaw was there, She had a love of knowledge she wanted to share. Helga Hufflepuff, not to be left out Her loyalty was never in doubt. Last but not least, gathered herein, Was renowned Salazar Slytherin. They founded dear old Hogwarts To be where wizardry schooling starts. They chose their students based on traits And in so they discovered fate. They needed a way to choose once they were dead The fair and wise Lady Ravenclaw said. So Sir Gryffindor thought and thought Until he found the answer he had sought. He pulled his old hat off of his head And said it would do the job when they were dead. He cast a spell and waved his wand He knew the hat could make a special bond. They'd each leave a bit of mind And leave the hat to choose the kind. That day I was born to Hogwarts School To be their special remaining Tool. Now place me onto your own heads And I'll tell you to which House you'll be led!"  
  
The Great Hall erupted in applause as the Sorting Hat finished its song. The Professor stood by the Hat and called the first student.  
  
"Aalto, Alvar!"  
  
As the Hat was lowered onto his head, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
The table decorated in black and gold cheered loudly.  
  
"Look," Ginny pointed out. Over each of the tables hung a banner with the House colors and mascot. The Gryffindor Lion, Ravenclaw Raven, Hufflepuff Badger, and Slytherin Serpent were all fluttering over the older students' heads.  
  
"Accum, Friedrich!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The red and gold table shouted gleefully.  
  
"Agpar, Virginia!"  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide as she walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head and after a few tense seconds, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was removed, and Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table smiling.  
  
"Wonder what House we'll get," Elroy muttered.  
  
"Calas, Jean!"  
  
A boy made his way to the front. His black hair was hidden underneath the hat before it slipped down over his green eyes. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
As the green and silver table cheered, Jean didn't look extremely thrilled to be a Slytherin. As Birch wondered why not, other than the obvious stories that his parents had told him, his eyes started to wander over the rest of the first years. Elroy was still standing next to him; there was a girl who was very pretty, another who looked like a snake, and a handful of others. Before he knew it, Elroy was tapping him as he went up to the Hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" As the dark looking Professor took the hat off, Elroy gave a smirk and walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
As he gave Elroy a smile, Birch heard the hat shout "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Soon, he heard "Wood, Birch!"  
  
The hat was slipped onto his head and he heard a voice. "Hmmm. not so easy, this one. Strong ties to both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ooohh. and a potential for great power. Very great power," it muttered  
  
"Just put me into Gryffindor," Birch thought, not realizing that the hat could read his thoughts.  
  
"Gryffindor? Oh, your friends," the hat mused. "Hmmm. yes, I can see that you would go to great lengths for those you care for. Very loyal. Hufflepuff maybe?" It teased. "Well, you are right. Your Gryffindor ties are just barely stronger than the Slytherin. GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The hat as removed from Birch's head and he walked over to Elroy and gave a high five. As the hat finished with a loud "RAVENCLAW!" it was carried off by the dark Professor.  
  
A woman who looked as though she were in her early forties stood. She had long brown hair and dressed in long robes of emerald. The Hall instantly got quiet. "To the older students of Hogwarts, welcome back. To our first year students, welcome for the first time. I am Professor Weasley, Headmistress of Hogwarts. The Houses you have just been sorted into will be your family for the next seven years. Mr. Charon has asked that I remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is just that. forbidden. Oh, and watch your step with those staircases. they tend to move around a bit. And now, let's eat!" She clapped her hands twice and the dishes were filled with food.  
  
"Wow, she's the Headmistress! I wonder what happened to Headmaster Jordan," Birch said, eagerly buttering a roll.  
  
"What difference does it make? Your parents said she was a great professor and that Jordan was a jerk. I think we should be happy!" Ginny replied. She piled her plate high with beef, potatoes, and gravy.  
  
They turned to Elroy to see what he thought about it, but he was already shoveling food into his mouth. They smiled and did the same.  
  
Once everyone was sufficiently stuffed, Professor Weasley stood again and the food vanished. "Once again, I'd like to welcome everyone and wish you all luck with your first classes tomorrow. Prefects, please escort your first year students to the common rooms. Have a good night, students!"  
  
A boy who looked about six feet tall stood up and walked up to the first year Gryffindors. "Let's go, Gryffindors. I'm Prefect John Pinkerton. Come on, and I'll show you to the Gryffindor common room." He led them up the moving staircases to the seventh floor where they were greeted by a picture of a rather large woman.  
  
"Password, please?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Bramstoker," Pinkerton replied.  
  
"Indeed," she replied, swinging her frame open. Behind it was a round opening that Pinkerton ushered them through. Birch, Ginny, and Elroy gazed, along with the other first years, at the common room, which was decorated liberally with red and gold. There seemed no shortage of tables, a large fireplace, and nice squashy armchairs. Pinkerton interrupted their reverie by pointing the boys up one flight of stairs and the girls up another to their dormitories.  
  
Elroy and Birch found their belongings to already have been placed at their beds and a note telling Birch that Destiny had been taken to the Owlery at the top of the West Tower. The two boys, along with their three roommates, had a bit of trouble calming down enough to go to sleep that first night. 


End file.
